This invention relates to a computer system including a storage system, a host computer, and a management computer, and more particularly, to a technique of deploying a program.
Up to now, there is known a technique in which a deployment management server deploys an OS. The deployment management server deploys an OS on a server using a DHCP function and a network boot function.
JP 2005-292922 A discloses a technique of deploying an OS via a storage network.